


The Power of Dessert

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was sundae.</p></blockquote>





	The Power of Dessert

"Please tell me you're not eating a dead Smurf."

"Will, this is the Mount Everest of ice cream sundaes. Cotton candy ice cream, Gummi bears, marshmallows, hot fudge and a banana. Only the brave should attempt this most manly of treats."

"You're going to wind up with an ice cream headache and a sugar rush."

"Nah. That's what the banana's for. It cancels out all the unhealthy parts."

"I'm thinking you're vastly overrating the magic power of Chiquita."

"How about more sugar means more energy means being able to run faster from vampires."

Willow grabbed a spoon and dug in.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Prompt was sundae.


End file.
